


Can I Just Have

by hydraxx, showmethelions (sightandsound3733)



Series: The Morning Has Come [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Multi, OC Kiss Week, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Rebel Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightandsound3733/pseuds/showmethelions
Summary: 5 kisses.





	Can I Just Have

**Author's Note:**

> Our little (late, oops) contribution to OC Kiss Week, featuring a bunch of our OCs from the This is Why We Fight Series. Just something fun and sweet that we both adored writing. 
> 
> So have 5 'first' kisses between some of our characters from the Intergalactic Coalition.

1)

“Must we do this every time?” 

Akello doesn’t bother looking up as Valdis enters the space that has quickly become their lounge. She’s fuming, absolutely steaming, after the meeting they just left with the recently formed council—even from the distance he’s at, Valdis can hear the low rumble of a growl from deep in her chest.

She’s clearly not going to answer, so he settles next to her with a sigh. “Akello.”

“What, Valdis?” she practically barks.

He raises an infuriatingly calm eyebrow. “You cannot continue to snap and snarl at the council whenever we speak with them, or we will have no council left.”

“I do not want a council. This mess was your idea. You, Leilani and Kartok.” Now she looks at him, her eyes cutting sharply to the side. “I do not want this.”

“Akello—” 

“No!”

Valdis sighs. Another uphill battle, just one of many with her. One of these days he is sure he will be too tired to make the trek to meet her, to take her hand and attempt to walk down together to more even ground. But that day is not today.

“We cannot hope to maintain stability on Shi’or when we leave without a council,” he says patiently. “Everyone is too concerned with building their own settlements to look at the larger picture of the planet’s future. We need the cohesive power of an overseeing council.”

“It is not the right council.” Akello spins in her chair, a sudden flurry of movement, and in the next moment she’s up on her feet. “The only one I even begin to trust is Anwar!”

“Leilani was very careful in their vetting. Your second is—”

“My second is naïve and too pure of a soul to have a clear mind in these matters!” 

“Akello,” Valdis chides. “Leilani may be young, but they are not stupid. You know the life they lived before the prison.”

“Which is exactly why I say their sight is clouded when it comes to this! Who but Leilani could come through that hell and still think the best of the universe?” Her brow is knitted as she begins to pace the room. “They are too trusting, Valdis, and that worries me when we know the trials we will face in bringing our cause off Shi’or. If Leilani places their faith in the wrong person now—there may be no Shi’or to return to!”

“Akello—” Valdis starts, but the whip of her braid as she turns to face him cuts him off even quicker than the fire in her eyes. 

“I am not making this up in my head! These are real concerns, Valdis!” She stalks toward him, eyes bright and wild. Valdis’ heart jumps in a way he’s almost come to expect. She’s so  _ fierce _ like this, so passionate and righteous.

Akello is within arm’s reach of him when she stops and says, quieter but no less determined, “I trust you with my life and my soul, Val, but I cannot trust these people.”

“Akello,” he says again, her name more familiar on his tongue than any other word in existence. She allows him to take her hand, fingers just curling in her rough and scarred palm, but she does not let him speak. 

“No,” she says, shaking her head. “No. Do not try to soothe me with sweet words. Honey and sugar are for the council, I do not need or want them.” She closes her eyes tight, her voice swelling with passion just as it rises in volume and vehemence. “Do not try and charm me, Valdis. I know what I feel, and I cannot trust Shi’or and all we have built to this council. Too many minds and thoughts and wants coming together on a planet—our planet, just toddling on new legs!” 

“I know—”

She charges ahead as if he hasn’t even spoken. “We have worked too hard, we have risked too much, and we risk even more by leaving Shi’or without trustworthy governors. I will not let it be exploited again and sold back to the Empire—”

Without enough of a thought to spur hesitation, Valdis closes his hand around Akello’s and pulls her into a kiss.

It is not often that he can surprise her, Akello is always several steps ahead of everyone else, but this, a simple kiss, forces her still against him. Valdis breathes in, his grip tight on her hand and his heart pounding, racing, stumbling in his chest. 

Until—he’s suddenly breathless and bent over, coughing for air, as Akello glowers above him. 

Her lips work silently for a moment while she glares before she settles on saying, “You of all people should know that interrupting me is a dangerous game.” One fist flexes, recovering from the impact against Valdis’ midsection. 

He quickly discovers that talking is not an option around his gasps for breath. Akello just rolls her eyes at him.   
  
“I will fetch Leilani,” she says dryly, turning and heading for the door. She mutters something unintelligible as she goes.

Valdis glances up just in time to catch her pressing one hand gently to her lips, and that is enough to make him smile.

* * *

 

2)

“The Coalition is not yet ready to move into this sector of Beta Serron!” Councilor Lor says hotly, their eyes narrowed across the table at Councilor Anwar. “We are too vulnerable in the wake of the last months!”

“How are we vulnerable?” Anwar asks calmly. “We have had a string of prosperous endeavors at our Commanders’ hands. New allies and solidified partnerships. We are more prepared to make strong and sweeping moves into a corner of the Universe where Empire forces are disgruntled and their resources low.”

“We are not ready to fight!” Lor snaps, on their feet, their fists hitting the table. “We have not been since the Commanders’ passing and—” They freeze, eyes going wide at their own daring. A hush falls over the table as everyone turns to look to the head of the meeting room. 

Leilani smiles easily for them all, even as their grief, regret and worry all burn like acid on their tongue. “Do not stop yourselves, my friends,” they say warmly. “This was a heated debate, we should not let it run cold.”

“Commander Leilani,” Lor says quickly. “I apologize, I did not mean to speak so rashly.” Their hands flatten out from fists on the table, a forced, wooden calm threaded with shame replacing the burn of their frustration with Anwar. 

“I accept your apology, Councilor, but it is also not one you must give.” Leilani looks around the table, meeting each and every eye. “The passing of Akello and Valdis is not a subject we should ignore. Our Commanders fought and died for our cause, and they would not want us to tiptoe around issues in favor of avoiding uncomfortable truths, such as the fact that in the wake of their deaths, the Coalition is lacking in an area we have only ever thrived in before.” 

“I did not—I had no ill intent to criticize you,” Lor continues.

Leilani shakes their head gently. “I did not think you did.” They glance at Kartok by their side, but he doesn’t seem to be tuned in to the proceedings at all, staring down at readings on a data pad he has in hand instead. That’s unusual.

With a small frown, Leilani turns back to the council. “Perhaps we may continue the conversation about the Beta Serron expansion in the morning? It has been a long day, and taxing ourselves to push through a decision now would be unwise, I think.”

Anwar immediately nods in agreement. “Yes, Commander Leilani, I agree we should adjourn. If that is amenable to the council?” He looks around the table for responses, and is met by agreement from all. Leilani smiles again. 

“As always, it is a pleasure and an honor to meet with you, our dearest friends. !oshi?”

“Yes Commander?” !oshi’s appearance comes practically from thin air, the high, breathy quality of their voice washing through the room as they step up to the table. 

“It is almost dinner, yes? Do you mind contacting the kitchens to give warning that the Council has adjourned for the day?”

“Of course, Commander,” they nod, easily fading into the background again. Leilani smiles after them gratefully. They thank the stars every day for !oshi coming to the Coalition and into their lives. Kartok is still enveloped in the datapad, not even having looked up at his dutiful second’s appearance. 

“Clearly Kartok is too deeply immersed in all the information you have brought us today,” Leilani says with a quiet laugh and a smile. It’s a common tease from them, and the Council smiles at it.  “You should all go ahead of us. We will follow soon.”

With brief murmurs of leave-taking and “Yes, Commander,” the council files out of the room. A few of the councilors pair up to chat quietly among themselves as they go, but Leilani is far too occupied with Kartok to pay attention to what they may be saying.

Their skirts pool around them as they kneel at Kartok’s side the very moment they are alone once more. “Dear heart,” they breathe. “Kartok.” Leilani reaches one hand out to softly touch his shoulder.

His only response is to groan deeply as his head drops a bit lower.

“Oh, Kartok,” Leilani gasps. As they concentrate now they can feel the inflamed threads of pain that tightly bind his skull, starting at the base of his roughly shorn antlers. “I am so sorry, my heart, I was so caught up in the council.”

He groans again and opens bleary eyes to stare around the table. “They—left?”

“I dismissed them,” Leilani murmurs. They close their own eyes to focus on sending a trickle of soothing coolness to chase away the searing paths of pain. “I would have done so much sooner had I known you were suffering, dear heart.”

“I am fine,” Kartok murmurs, eyes blinking slowly, trying his hardest to find and focus on Leilani. “Just a headache, I am fine.”

“Just a headache,” Leilani repeats with a questioning sigh. “Kartok, this is clearly no usual headache. When did it begin?”

He presses his lips closed and shakes his head laboriously. To Leilani’s appraisal it feels like everything aches, an all-encompassing pain that has blotted out his sense of time and space.

“My heart, we should get you out of this room—”

“Please, don’t make me stand.” It’s the most pitiable voice they’ve ever heard from Kartok, weak and pleading. 

Leilani settles back on their heels, watching him intently. Under their ministrations the tight knot of the headache is beginning to subside, but they can tell this is far from over.

“Alright,” they murmur. 

As Kartok’s eyes drift closed again and he sags in his seat, Leilani leans over to press a soft kiss to his cheek. The new growth of beard there is uncharacteristically unkempt for him and they scold themselves silently for missing these signs.

All they can do now, as they ease the pain from his head, is give a whispered promise: “I will take care of you.”

* * *

 

3)

Kartok sits down on the edge of the bed with a groan. His entire body aches. It feels like he just went hours in a training ring with one of the over-exuberant recruits Zarra seems to attract these days. Somehow he thinks the physical activity would be less exhausting that the hours upon hours of sitting in diplomatic negotiations listening to nitpicking young upstarts with little idea what they are doing. 

He is happy for the vibrant new faces joining the Coalition every day, but some of them require so much hand holding… it is exhausting. 

“This should get easier with time, no?” he asks, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “A simple trade meeting should not take the better part of an afternoon-turned-evening.”

Leilani’s laugh drifts out from the bathroom. The sound is light and airy, and it lifts some heavy weight from Kartok’s shoulders. “Who said things would be easy?” they ask, over the light plinking of the rings they wore dropping into the little dish they keep by the sink. “I think someone has lied to you, my heart.” 

“Perhaps it is my own unfettered optimism, then,” he says dryly. 

Leilani laughs again. With a swish of skirts they appear in the bathroom doorway, smiling soft and fond just for him. 

Whatever they meant their next words to be, though, is cut off by a knock at the door.

Kartok sighs and braces himself to get up, only to be stopped by Leilani’s soft laugh and the graceful movement of them heading to the door themself.    
  
“Relax, Kartok. Take off your boots, you will not be lying down on the bed with them on tonight.” 

He chuckles at that and obeys the order, gratefully shedding his boots as Leilani presses their palm to the pad that will open the door.

“Zarra?”

“Leilani.” She glances past them into the room and nods, adding, “Kartok.”

“Zarra.” Kartok stands to cross the room. He tries to quell the bubble of worry in his chest, but—Zarra keeps to herself. She has since she joined them, and Leilani urged him not to interfere. Why is she at their door now? “Is something wrong?”

That startles her, making her blink at them both. “Wrong? No?” One of her ears twitches atop her head. “Why would my being here mean something is wrong?”

Leilani reaches one hand out to unobtrusively calm Kartok. “We do not often see you here,” they explain with a gentle smile. Zarra nods, something shuttering in her eyes, and she shifts minutely on her feet. 

Kartok hesitates for a moment, and then steps closer. He has quite a few questions flooding his mind, and his heart is already starting to race in his chest. 

“Please do not misinterpret us,” he murmurs. “Of course we are glad to open our door to you.”

“Come in,” Leilani offers Zarra a hand and a warm, beautiful smile. “Please, Zarra. Our space is as open to you as our hearts.”

She blinks up at Leilani again and something in her seems to tremble before she takes the offered hand and lets Leilani tug her inside.

“How was your evening, Zarra?” Leilani asks gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Their smile and their focus is centered on Zarra, even as they gesture for Kartok to join them as well. His heart stutters and warmth floods his center, and he doesn’t hesitate to join them. “Have you found yourself drawn to anyone to take as second in command yet?”

She shakes her head, even as she hesitates at the invitation to sit. “No, there is no one that particularly strikes me.”   


“It has been several months,” Kartok points out gently. “Solidifying the training regimen would be easier if you were able to work with someone.” Leilani finally manages to coax Zarra into joining them on the bed, although she stays stiff-backed and nervous.

“Yes. That is correct,” she says, glancing at Kartok over Leilani’s shoulder. “I have been looking.” She hesitates, and then drops her gaze. “No one… feels right.”

This is such a different view of her, soft, subdued, and vulnerable. A far cry from the way she holds her command in front of dignitaries or the recruits. It’s something they have only gotten glimpses of in the past, mere passing moments where Zarra leans toward them, seeks out the comfort there is to be found in kin. 

Leilani, as always, knows just how to respond. Nodding in understanding, they say, “Of course. We would not wish you to force such a partnership. It is one of the most important you will have as a Commander, after all.” They smile softly at her.

“Not the most important,” Zarra says, a small frown creasing her brow. “Not more important than this.”

Kartok feels Leilani’s surprise, and though he cannot see how it may play out over their lovely face, he knows that it mirrors his own. 

“This,” he starts, pressing closer to Leilani, enough so the warmth of their skin seeps through the fabric of his shirt. “This is not dependent on any of our Commands, Zarra. Our kinship goes far past that.”

The bright orange of her eyes practically melts and she’s suddenly less reserved than he’s ever seen her. “Yes,” she whispers. “Yes, this is much more.”

Leilani, their sweet honey already dripping over Kartok’s tongue, gives a little breathless laugh and takes Zarra’s face in two hands to plant a kiss on the top of her head. Zarra’s ears flick happily at the gesture. 

Kartok hums, smiling warmly at the two he holds closest in his heart and soul. He slips an arm around Leilani, and carefully takes Zarra’s hand in his own. 

“I am happy you sought us out tonight,” he murmurs, tracking the way Zarra seems to sway closer at his touch and low timbre of his voice. 

“I am too,” Zarra admits. Her fingers, so small and delicate in his grip, curl tight around his hand. “I am sorry I have been so hesitant.”

“Zarra—” Leilani starts immediately. “Oh sweet, no, do not apologize! We—”

“I am sorry,” Zarra says again, more forceful this time. Her eyes flash, they  _ burn _ , and Leilani stills. Kartok sneaks a kiss to the curve of their shoulder, humming lowly to calm them. Zarra nods, seeming satisfied and then she speaks again. “I have… wanted this. Wanted to reciprocate for some time now.”

Kartok nods, keeping his gaze trained gently on her. If he’s reading the signs correctly, that’s not all she wants to say.

Zarra drops her gaze down, not to her lap, but instead to their joined hands. “I did not think I could have this again,” she says, very quietly. “And when you offered it, I did not think I could allow myself to have it again. I did not think I should want it.” She pauses, and reaches carefully for Leilani’s hand once more. “But I did. I do.” 

Leilani eagerly takes her hand, sending sparks of citrus through the honey Kartok still tastes. “As do we,” they assure Zarra. “That offer has never wavered. We want to have you as our kin.”

A tiny, tiny smile tugs at Zarra’s lips. Without speaking, she raises Kartok’s hand where it’s joined with hers and presses the softest of kisses to the tender inside of his wrist before repeating the action on Leilani.

“Yes,” she murmurs. “Yes, I want kin again.”

Kartok cannot help how he melts, the feeling only exacerbated by the overwhelming taste of sweet, syrupy citrus-tinged honey dripping thick on his tongue. “You have it,” he murmurs, squeezing Zarra’s hand. “You have us.”

* * *

 

4)

There might not be a better feeling, outside of kin, than taking her helmet off after a long and tiring mission. Zarra sighs and sets it to the side, immediately reaching up to rub at a familiar ache brewing at the base of her ears. 

She wishes Leilani and Kartok were here, and not stuck on planet finalizing the new alliance.

“Commander.” As usual, Ortraz is waiting at the hangar controls for her, looking impervious.

“Ortraz,” she replies, too exhausted to tease him for his solemnity. “Everything is well on base?”

“Yes, Commander. I wanted to speak to you about the mission. I apologize if this is too forward, but—”

Zarra interrupts with a shake of her head. “You are my second. It is your job to bring up any concerns with me so that we may properly address them.”

He hesitates momentarily before nodding. “If you do not mind, I would prefer to have the conversation in private.”

“Of course. Come, we’ll use the residence lounge so we don’t have to go all the way up to the command deck.” And so she can stumble into her room the moment they’re done. She doesn’t wait for his confirmation before striding out of the hangar toward the elevator—Ortraz is twice her height, he won’t have trouble catching up.

It’s late enough that the halls are clear, and those who might walk them allow only a quick greeting before they head on their way. It’s a mix of knowing she has returned from a mission and the overly serious look on her Ortraz’s face, she’s sure of it. 

Zarra steps into the lounge and heads immediately for the nearest couch. Ortraz chooses not to sit, standing before her instead. She looks up at him, and sighs. 

“Ortraz—”

“Commander, if I may speak freely?” He cuts her off before his name can truly leave her lips. 

It’s unusual that he ever interrupts her, but Zarra nods. “Of course, you may always speak freely with me.”

Ortraz nods, and holds himself still. His jaw works in small little jerks. It’s something that makes all the recruits nervous, while Zarra is just amused. Ortraz always does like to chew on his words before he shares them, literally. 

It does not take him long to settle on something, and to meet her gaze to steadily say, “You behaved recklessly today. You took unnecessary risks.”

Zarra serenely raises her brows. “I took the risks I felt were required to reach my objectives, Ortraz. Do you not trust my judgment in the field?”

“I normally do,” he says. “But you put yourself in undue danger on this mission.”

“What do you consider ‘undue’ about this danger compared to any other danger I encounter?” Were it anyone else questioning her in this way there would be anger lacing her words, and the sharp whip of her Command on her tongue. But it is not just anyone—this is Ortraz. He is hers; her second, her friend, her kin. He can ask whatever he wishes and she knows it comes with concern and good intentions, even if it is a question that does not make much sense.

His brow furrows. “You deviated from the plan, Commander, quite egregiously. Taking out their control center was never an objective. It extended your time on mission, took you into areas we did not adequately cover during preparations, and threw you in the line of unknown officers.”

“Officers who are now dead,” Zarra points out. “While I am alive, we are in possession of new information taken from the systems concerning quintessence trade patterns and ten prisoners have been rescued and are now recuperating under Omontu’s watchful eye.” 

“What we have gained does not negate what was almost lost!”

“We were never truly in danger of losing—”

“Commander, we could have lost  _ you.” _

The rawness of his voice gives Zarra pause. “Ortraz…”

He drops his gaze. “I am sorry, Commander. I may not be rational at the moment, but…” His voice falters. “I was not there to assist you. You deviated from the mission parameters, and I would have been at a loss to help if anything had gone wrong.”

Zarra stares at him a moment, then sighs. Oh, Ortraz.

Silently, she pushes to her feet. His one good eye—she could never forget how he lost the other defending her—tracks her movement as she sets herself in front of him.

“Ortraz,” she murmurs. “Come here.”

He frowns. “Commander?”

She reaches up, beckoning with her hands to indicate that he should bend down from his ridiculous height to her level. He finally does, though he still looks baffled by the order.

“I will not apologize for doing my job to the best of my ability,” she says, holding his gaze steady. “I refuse to apologize for that. If I can help our cause and others by taking an extra risk or two, I will do it without hesitation.” 

Ortraz nods, resigned. “Yes Commander,” he murmurs. “I know. I—”

“But,” Zarra says, holding up a hand to still his words. “I am sorry that I worried you.” His one eye widens with surprise. Zarra doesn’t fight the small smile that pulls at her lips. “Do not look so shocked. I care about you. You know this.”

He sighs and begins to speak again. “Commander—”

“Hush.” Zarra takes his face in both hands, presses onto her tiptoes, and pulls him down far enough that she can kiss his forehead.

Ortraz closes his eyes, he sighs again, and this time it comes riding on a shudder. 

“Be easy,” she whispers, lips pressed against his forehead. “I am here with you now.”

“Commander…”

“Hush.” This time, the order comes with an undercurrent of their usual teasing connection. “I said to be easy.”

She can tell the moment he resigns himself to it, his unamused huff. 

“Yes, Commander.”

* * *

 

5)

“Commander—”

“No,” Matt says, eyes not leaving the stream of data pouring over his main console screen. “No, I don’t care what it is. I’m so fucking close to cracking this encryption, I can taste it.”

Martek sighs. “Commander Holt—”

Matt ignores him in favor of chanting under his breath to egg on the process.

“Commander!”

“I’m in the middle of this!” He can just  _ feel _ it, it’s  _ right there. _

“Commander Leilani has called and asked for you, sir,” Martek says, speaking over Matt, far more annoyed and impatient than he would normally be so early on into Matt ignoring him. Had he been calling Matt’s name before? “They have called you to the Commanders’ lounge.”

“I’m  _ busy _ ,” he repeats through gritted teeth.

“I explained that to Commander Leilani,” Martek says tightly. “They insisted that I ask you to join them and the other Commanders in the lounge.” He pauses and then steps closer, dropping his voice. “Sir, I do not think Commander Kartok is well.”

That gives Matt pause. He glances away from the screen at long last, up to Martek’s worriedly pinched expression. “Headache?”

“Commander Leilani did not say.”

Matt knows Kartok’s headaches too well, considering he hasn’t been here long. They come unexpectedly and build to a painful peak that lasts until Leilani can soothe it. When Kartok’s not feeling well, he usually retreats to the company of the Commanders, his nearest kin—and that number includes Matt now.

He needs to finish this, there’s no way he can let this fall to the back burner and he’s so close… but Kartok needs him. His kin needs him. 

“Take over for me.” Matt pushes back from the console and to his feet. “Martek, you know what to look for, keep me in the loop okay?”

Immediately, Martek nods and slides into the vacated seat. “Yes, Commander.”

Matt hovers for a moment more. He hates abandoning yet another lead, but—no, Martek’s got it, he knows what Matt is still working toward and he knows how important it is to crack this.

With a deep breath, Matt forces himself to turn and leave the Hub. Commanders’ lounge. Kartok. Kin.

It’s either the quickest he’s ever made the walk between the Hub and the lounge, or he’s gone into a very short fugue state of sorts, because he’s surprised to find himself with his hand on the pad and opening the door before he can even process taking a few steps down the hall. 

“Matthew,” Leilani greets him softly, with a smile so small Matt can barely see it. “Hello.”

“Hey,” Matt says, stepping inside and letting the door slide shut before him. It’s just loud enough to be too loud, to disturb Kartok from where he lies with his head in Leilani’s lap, eyes screwed shut. He winces, a short, sharp breath hissing in through his teeth. “Shit, sorry.”

“Be easy,” Zarra murmurs. She rises from her seat and silently goes to him, offering a hand.

Leilani watches them, that tiny smile never slipping. “Thank you for coming,” they say quietly. “It has been a difficult afternoon.”

“Why didn’t you call for me sooner?” Matt asks, taking Zarra’s hand and letting her pull him to sit. “I was in the Hub all afternoon.”

“I told them not to,” Kartok murmurs, hazy and clearly not all there. “You were working.”

Zarra sits down on the edge of the low table next to the couch Leilani and Kartok share. Matt sighs as he sinks next to her, automatically pulling her close as he says to Kartok, “If you wanted me here, I would’ve come. I’m here now.”

Kartok makes a soft noise, leaning in to the gentle hand Leilani has placed on his brow. “He is stubborn,” they say. “He has even tried to shoo both Zarra and I away.”

“Well that’s dumb,” Matt says plainly. Zarra swats gently at his chest, but the low noise she makes is one of agreement. 

A slow silence settles between the four of them. Matt breaks it when he looks to Leilani and asks, “How is he doing?”

“I am still conscious,” Kartok mumbles.

“But in no condition for discussion of any kind,” Leilani says gently, brushing stray strands of hair from his forehead. “The pain sinks deep today. It does not want to flee at my touch, it clings instead.” They sigh, exhaustion lacing the sound. Kartok’s pain tires them just as much as it does him.

Matt hums, holding Zarra a little closer. She butts her head gently at his chin, purring softly, very softly. He smiles, just a bit. Can’t help it. Kin is weird—and the bond with her, the Amatus thing, is even weirder—but it’s nice. Really nice. 

There’s a silence in the room now, broken only by the low humming of the dimmed lights overhead. Leilani calmly works their fingers through Kartok’s hair, touch featherlight over his temples and the base of his broken, battered antlers. 

It’s broken by a beep from Matt’s comm, shrill, sharp and sudden. He curses and silences it, muttering a quick apology before glancing at the message. “Dammit,” he mutters, thumbing through the summary Martek had pinged him with. “Dammit."

“What is it?” Zarra asks softly, tilting her head up. 

“It’s nothing,” Matt sighs. “Just some… data analysis.” He quickly closes the message.

Leilani hums and gives him a sympathetic look. “Your father?”

Of course they’d be able to read him like that. There’s probably some weird aura they can see that gives away his anxieties.

“...Yeah.”

Zarra’s purr takes on a worried note as she cuddles closer to him.

“It’s fine,” Matt murmurs, though he presses his face into Zarra’s fur for comfort. “Just another dead end. It’s not like I haven’t hit those before.”

“I’m sorry,” Kartok croaks, peeling one eye open to look at Matt. “Matthew, I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me. You’re the one with the migraines, Kartok.”

Karok hums, shifting in Leilani's lap and immediately regretting it if the wince that jerks through him says anything. Leilani frets, two fingers pressing to his temple, and Matt reaches out to grip his hand without even thinking about the action. 

“Easy,” he murmurs. “You kind of need to chill out there, Kartok. Just relax.”

A half-groaned sigh escapes Kartok’s lips as he squeezes his eyes closed again. 

“Breathe, my heart,” Leilani whispers. “Be easy.”

Matt squeezes Kartok’s hand and wishes he could do more. “There’s nothing we can do?” he asks, looking to Leilani and Zarra both. “At all?”

“We wait,” Zarra murmurs, leaning her head against Matt’s with a sigh. 

Patience has never been Matt’s strong suit, but he knows if there were anything to be done, Leilani and Zarra would have figured it out long ago. He trusts them.

Just to… express something, he guesses, instead of silently sitting, he leans away from Zarra and draws Kartok’s hand gently upward. He feels a little silly pressing a kiss to the palm, but it’s all he can do without disrupting the room’s serenity.

His tongue is immediately flooded with the flavor of sweet honey, a reaction from Leilani that he’s  _ almost  _ gotten used to.

Kartok sighs once more, but it’s different this time. Less pained, less strained, and much more settled. The echo of a smile plays around the corner of his lips. Zarra purrs louder, and her lips find Matt’s jaw at the same time Leilani takes his free hand. 

Leilani’s eyes look a little less tired as they tug his hand to their lips and kiss his palm in the same gesture he just bestowed on Kartok.

“Thank you for coming,” they whisper, lips still pressed to his skin. “For leaving your work, even for just a short while. Your father…”

“Dad’s out there somewhere,” Matt says, shaking his head. “I have no idea where, but he is. That’s—the data will be there in the morning. You guys are here right now. And that’s… that’s important.” He swallows, a sudden lump starting to form in his throat. “This is important.”

He curls one arm around Zarra’s waist to hold her closer. She nuzzles into his neck in response. Matt knows they’re all tasting the sweep of honey, the threads of happy citrus that weave through it.

“Thank you,” Kartok murmurs roughly. “I am glad to have you here.”

Matt manages a soft smile in return. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You can find us at this-iswhywefight.tumblr.com. We're always taking questions and requests!


End file.
